Behind Closed Doors
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: Kendall can't sleep and finds himself walking in on something that he didn't expect.


**Title:** Behind Closed Doors

**Fandom:** Big Time Rush

**Pairing:** Logan Mitchell/James Diamond

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Voyeur!Kendall. That is all.

**Warning:** Sexy, sexytimes. Slash.

**A/N:** How ever bad I want to, I do not own these boys. Darn.

Kendall couldn't sleep. He lay awake, tossing and turning. He rolled over and stared at Carlos in the opposite bed, and he envied him for being able to sleep. But to be fair, Carlos is so hyperactive that his energy is used up by the end of the day, and he falls asleep when he head hits the pillow.

Kendall sighed and decided to get himself a drink and then try sleeping again. He tiptoed his way through the apartment, being careful past James and Logan's room, not wanting to wake them. But muffled voices could be heard through the door, and Kendall smiled that they weren't asleep, maybe he could hang with them for a bit.

Slowly, he pushed open the door. But he froze when he saw his friends, and took a step back, now not wanting to be seen. But he kept the door open an inch, just so he could still see inside; So he could still see Logan straddling James while pulling his shirt over his head. James was lying on his bed, already topless. His hands were gripping Logan's hips, and his face wore the biggest grin ever.

The shorter boy leant down and connected their lips and Kendall's breathing hitched in his throat as he began to get turned on by what he was watching, especially when Logan slowly began to scatter kisses across James' chest and abs. Kendall found himself hoping for Logan to go down further.

He got his wish.

Logan's fingers looped under the waistband of James' pyjama bottoms and he pulled them off, throwing them across the room. Kendall could see the smirk on Logan's face when he saw that James wasn't wearing any underwear. Kendall had to bite on his bottom lip to stop himself moaning.

The site in front of him was gorgeous. James was spread out underneath Logan on the bed, completely naked. It wasn't long before James helped to finish stripping Logan, and Kendall's hand toyed with the waistband of his own trousers. He knew that it was wrong to even think about jacking off to his best friends, but when Logan wrapped his lips around James' gorgeous, hard cock, Kendall wrapped his hand around his own erection, and it felt too good to be wrong.

The look on James' face as Logan's mouth worked on him, was one of pure ecstasy. His long fingers threaded themselves into Logan's short hair and held his head as it bobbed up and down.

James' head was thrown back and resting against the headboard. His eyes shut, and mouth hanging open. His tongue darted out and licked across his lips. He glanced down at the boy pleasuring him and bit on his lip. Then, it was quiet, but Kendall still heard James moan Logan's name and then saw his hips buck slightly. It surprised Kendall when Logan didn't even flinch. He just took every inch that James gave him. It made Kendall wonder how much practice Logan had had.

Then Kendall heard something that shocked him so much that he questioned whether he had actually heard it. He thought that his friends were just fooling around, but when Logan stared up at James, grinned deviously and told him that he wanted James to fuck him, Kendall was taken back, but his dick still twitched in his hand.

James then pulled Logan away from his dick and pulled him closer to his face, kissing him deeply. His hands ran down the shorter boy's back and rested on his ass. James suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top, grinning at the other boy. He leant over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Kendall blushed as he wondered what else could be in that drawer. He licked his dry lips as James spread Logan's legs and spread lube on his fingers before he pushed one of them past Logan's tight ring of muscle.

The darker haired boy squirmed and gasped at the intrusion, but took more. As Logan squirmed, bucked, panted and moaned under James' touch, Kendall's hand worked harder and harder on his cock. He hadn't seen anything as hot as this is in life.

Hearing Logan pant that he was ready made both James and Kendall grin happily. James pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets, and he leant over to the other boy, kissing him on the lips. Logan smiled sweetly at him as he pulled away, but Kendall could tell that he was nervous when the emotion flickered briefly across his face. It made him wonder if Logan hadn't had as much practice as Kendall previously thought. But this thought was quickly discarded as being irrelevant at this moment in time. James had just entered Logan, and the latter released a deep moan and threw his head back. James gasped at the heat and grunted as he pushed all the way in. As James told Logan how tight he was, he then kissed his lips. Kendall let out a moan, wishing he could experience how tight and hot his band mate was. His eyes went wide when he realised that he'd moaned, but it luckily went unnoticed by the other two. It also soon didn't matter if Kendall moaned, because it would not be heard over the noises that James and Logan were making as James picked up the pace.

The most gorgeous moan escaped from Logan's mouth as James thrust hard and deep into him. It was so loud that Kendall was sure that if he wasn't already awake, then he would definitely have been woken up by that. Kendall was just thankful that Carlos was a ridiculously deep sleeper. He didn't want to know what his roommate would say if he found him watching James and Logan.

But Kendall frowned when Logan stopped James. This couldn't end now. Why would it end now?

Questions were answered when Logan made them change positions, so that he was above James; riding him.

Kendall decided that he was mistaken earlier and that _this _moment right now was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Logan's hands leant on James' chest as he bounced on the other boy's cock. Kendall couldn't last any longer. It was all too much. One hand clasped over his mouth to muffle the moan that escaped as he came heavily in his trousers. It made him feel slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable, standing there with wet, sticky underwear while still watching his friends have sex. But Kendall just couldn't stop; not until they had. He didn't want to miss anything. And he didn't.

Kendall saw Logan bite hard on his bottom lip, his face screwed up as he got closer and closer. He saw James stare at Logan in adoration and lust as he wrapped his hand around the shorter boy's erection and helped to milk his orgasm out of him.

Their moans were simultaneous. Kendall didn't know who came first; who lasted longest.

Logan fell forwards, landing on James' chest, and he glowed as he smiled at him. James wrapped his arms around his band mate and kissed him with all the energy he had left in him.

Afterwards, they lay in bed, staring into each other's eyes, and entwined their fingers. James pecked Logan on the nose and told him how amazing he was. Logan proceeded to blush and then told James that he loved him. Both Kendall and James gasped in shock. And it was this moment that Kendall _really _thought that he was intruding. Especially when James expressed that he felt the same way about Logan.

When they began making out, Kendall decided it was finally time for him to leave them alone.

He crept to his room to grab some clean bottoms and then snuck across to the bathroom to clean himself up. He left feeling clean and refreshed, but jumped when he saw James and Logan. They stood in front of him, in boxers that they'd just pulled on. Logan looked nervous and he quickly lied about not brushing his teeth before he hurried past Kendall, into the bathroom. The other boy noticed that he was walking with a slight limp, and it made his mind go back to imagine the night's previous events.

Kendall clutched onto his dirty clothes as James stepped forwards. Kendall stared at him nervously as his friend leant forwards to whisper in his ear.

"I saw you at the door," he smirked, and then went into the bathroom, leaving Kendall to have a mini freak out in the corridor, before he ran and shut himself in his bedroom.

Kendall didn't get much sleep that night.


End file.
